


Не одинокая пицца

by maily



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily





	Не одинокая пицца

Пятница.

В кафе стоял шум, даже музыку из колонок едва было слышно. По залу носились официантки со всякой вкуснятиной на подносах, люди весело болтали вокруг. И только за их столиком царила мертвая тишина: Лия задумчиво помешивала трубочкой в своем молочном коктейле и молчала. Стив окончательно понял, что обаяние — больше не его сильная черта. 

Они познакомились пару дней назад на заправке. Стив заприметил молоденькую симпатичную девушку и рискнул пригласить ее на свидание.

Что ж.

Лия откровенно скучала, и Стив ее не винил — сегодня он был паршивым и невнимательным собеседником. 

Сердце все еще ныло после Нэнси, и он явно себя переоценил: на новые любовные отношения сил пока не было.

О том, когда они — эти самые силы — появятся вновь, Стив думать не хотел.

— Слушай, мне, наверное, пора, — осторожно сказала Лия, отодвигая коктейль от себя.

— Может, увидимся как-нибудь еще? — попробовал сгладить ужасное окончание вечера Стив.

Лия коротко улыбнулась, и ее улыбка была так похожа на улыбку Нэнс, и волосы — такие же темные и кудрявые... Стив, задумавшись, улыбнулся в ответ слишком широко.

Должно быть, Лия решила, что он совсем придурок. Молчал все свидание, а под конец начал улыбаться, как больной.

— Не знаю. Возможно, следующий раз действительно будет лучше. Позвони на днях.

Стив покорно кивнул в знак согласия.

— Пока.

Она встала из-за стола, и Стив проводил Лию грустным взглядом: даже ее платье было похоже на платье Нэнси.

В такую мелкую зеленую клеточку.

Тьфу.

Он допил остывший кофе в два глотка и попросил счет.

В кафе включили гирлянду, и атмосфера стала тошнотворно романтичной. За окном крупными хлопьями падал снег, парочки одна за другой проходили мимо, направляясь к входным дверям.

Стив, подперев подбородок рукой, разглядывал заснеженный лес через дорогу.

По пятницам они с Нэнси обычно смотрели фильмы дома или валялись на постели в комнате Стива, болтая обо всем подряд и обнимаясь. Или ходили в кино. Или гуляли. 

Или много чего еще.

Да что ты будешь делать...

Стив тряхнул головой, отгоняя не самые веселые мысли, расплатился и вышел навстречу морозу — февраль в Хокинсе в этом году выдался лютый, Стив застегнул зимнюю куртку под самое горло и угрюмо потащился к машине, загребая снег ботинками.

  
***

Идея купить пиццу на вынос пришла к Стиву внезапно, и вот он уже стоял перед витриной домашней выпечки внутри забегаловки в соседнем квартале.

На самом деле, происходящее уже чертовски пугало — ведь ему впервые в жизни было все равно, какую пиццу брать. 

И это была его первая в жизни Одинокая Пицца.

Стив почесал затылок, разглядывая витрину.

— Бери мясную, чел, — подсказал кто-то сбоку, и Стив резко поднял глаза: Дастин стоял рядом с ним, укутанный в теплый шарф по самые глаза.

— Привет.

— Здарова, — они пожали друг другу руки.

— Ты чего тут? — спросил Стив, решив все-таки остановиться на большой мясной.

Дастин ведь фигни не советовал. Комикс про черепашек-ниндзя Стиву, например, понравился.

— Да пятница же, — протянул Дастин. — Все по парочкам, вот и я тоже, — он в шутку поцеловал коробку с пиццей, что держал в руках. — А ты чего?

— Не поверишь, то же самое.

Дастин начал смеяться, и Стив не смог сдержать ответного хохота. Они стояли вдвоем у кассы, и женщина за стойкой уже поглядывала на них с подозрением.

— Будете брать или нет?

— Да, давайте мясную, пожалуйста, — сказал Стив, и потом вдруг обернулся к Дастину: — Посидим здесь? 

— А давай.

Стив заказал им лимонад. В этой забегаловке — слава богу! — не было никаких гирлянд, никто не целовался по углам, и ничто не напоминало о сегодняшнем Дне всех влюбленных. Лучшее место на земле в этот зимний вечер.

Дастин звонко хлопнул в ладоши и спросил:

— Начнем с твоей?

Стив охотно согласился.

Плюхнувшись за ближайший столик, Дастин сразу же притянул коробку с пиццей и приоткрыл ее. Стив, который даже не успел до конца снять шарф, сразу же нагнулся ближе, чтобы вдохнуть божественный пряный аромат. Они взяли по куску и чокнулись стаканами.

— Выпьем за унылый вечер? — предложил Стив.

— Он скоро перестанет быть унылым, поверь мне, — доверительно сказал Дастин. 

Сыр мгновенно таял во рту, тесто было тонким и мягким — Стив чуть ли не мычал от удовольствия. 

Все еще жуя, Дастин поставил на стол свою коробку.

— А у тебя там какая? — оживился Стив. 

Дастин посмотрел на него очень выразительно, а потом прошептал:

— Только не говори Лукасу и Майку, а то они снова будут называть меня извращенцем. Гавайская.

— С ананасами? — уточнил Стив.

— Она самая. 

— Я обожаю пиццу с ананасами, — искренне выдохнул Стив.

Вечер определенно становился все лучше и лучше.

— Хочешь, поделюсь одной мудростью? — спросил Дастин с набитым ртом.

— Валяй, — наслаждаясь пиццей, прочавкал Стив. 

Дастин потянулся за новым куском и сказал:

— Запомни: пицца всегда все делает лучше.

Стив был с ним полностью согласен.


End file.
